One Day Curiosity
by stillewolfie
Summary: Karena penasaran, Tanjirou pun memutuskan untuk menonton video dewasa di dalam kamarnya. — AU. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini terjadi di awal musim gugur.

Permukaan langit yang masih berupa biru telah menunjukkan bahwa cuaca untuk seminggu ke depan akan menjadi terus seperti itu. Angin yang terus menghantam pori-pori manusia menjadi salah satu kebiasaan alam yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun. Pepohonan yang tumbuh di setiap sisi telah berubah dari hijau menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan perlahan menghitam—menandakan suatu keindahan akan mati saat waktu telah menunjukkan. Gemerisik terjadi, langkah kaki yang berisik, dan perbincangan mampu terdengar tanpa mengundang sebuah arti. Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menengahi, karena hal tersebut sudah terjadi berkali-kali dan menjadi suatu fakta biasa yang dapat dirasakan oleh setiap manusia alogini.

Aku masih membawamu ke era milenial seperti ceritaku sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kali ini waktu akan kumundurkan dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat sederhana di pertengahan kota. Kimetsu Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang ditempati oleh para tokoh utama. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam makan siang—istirahat kedua, di kelas 1-3.

Tanjirou terduduk di salah satu kursi. Ia tersenyum sumringah kala melihat bekal makan siang yang begitu mewah sekaligus sederhana. Ibunya merupakan koki yang hebat dan memiliki naluri kuat, sudah sepantasnya ia tahu makanan jenis apa yang disukai oleh anak tertua. Tanjirou mengambil sumpit, ia berbisik 'selamat makan' dalam rasa syukur karena keluarganya masih cukup untuk memberikan kewajiban pokok sebagai seorang manusia. Nasi dalam porsi banyak, telur dadar, buah tomat, beberapa potong sosis gurita. Mungkin tidak istimewa, namun ini adalah masakan sang ibu yang diberi rasa cinta serta kasih sayang. Tentu saja, sebagai anak yang baik dan berbakti, Tanjirou selalu menyukai setiap makanan yang beliau berikan dengan sepenuh hati.

Tanjirou mengambil satu suapan. Tak lama, dua suap. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Berkali-kali, terus-menerus. Ia memasang wajah _fuwa-fuwa_ sampai kedua mata menyipit lucu. Enak, enak, enak, enak, dan enak—satu kata manis, namun memiliki berbagai ragam arti.

"Hei, kau beli edisi terbaru tidak?"

Tanjirou yang masih menikmati bekalnya pun bisa mendengar satu atau dua percakapan yang terjadi di dalam kelas. Mungkin telinganya tidak setajam Zenitsu, namun ia masih mampu mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil yang terdengar di sisi kanan mejanya tempat dirinya terduduk. Murata serta beberapa temannya yang lain tengah berbincang sesuatu. Tanjirou menaikkan alis, mulut masih dalam keadaan mengunyah, kedua telinga terpasang tajam.

Dia penasaran.

"Ini, ini!" Salah satu teman kelas berambut cokelat—Tanjirou tidak ingat namanya—telah mengeluarkan sebuah majalah berwarna putih dengan gradiasi merah muda di setiap sisi. "Yua Mikami—astaga, dia cantik sekali!"

Gerombolan lelaki itu pun menjerit tertahan, mengagumi betapa cantik dan indahnya seseorang yang telah berpose begitu seksi di majalah edisi mingguan. Murata tertawa-tawa, aneh, dan … mesum. "Aku dengar dia debut jadi _idol_ di Korea. Aku yakin karirnya sebagai artis porno pasti akan melejit seperti roket."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku baca di suatu forum katanya dia dihujat oleh masyarakat di sana?"

"Persetan dengan hujatan. Yang jelas penggemar mereka pasti dapat servis panas darinya."

"Oh? Kudengar juga mereka mengadakan pertemuan dengan penggemar. Katanya Mikami-san sampai menunjukkan belahan dadanya ke salah satu fansnya!"

"Sialan, dia beruntung sekali."

"Ah … aku juga mau."

Tanjirou mengedip. Kedua mata melirik teman-temannya yang masih bergerombol seperti semut. Ia dapat mendengar percakapan—lebih terdengar ke jeritan tertahan, tepatnya—dari mereka dengan jelas. Mulut masih bergerak, mengunyah, dan menelan.

Percakapan tersebut terus berlanjut ke hal yang Tanjirou sulit mengerti. Namun ia tahu, ada tiga poin penting yang bisa dirinya dapatkan saat ini.

Yua Mikami, artis porno, dan servis panas.

_Apa maksudnya?_

Tanjirou sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Yua Mikami. Dia jarang menonton televisi karena adik-adiknya selalu menguasai benda berbentuk kotak tersebut dengan acara anak-anak yang lebih berwarna-warni. Mengenai debut, artis, dan _idol_ yang menjadi salah satu keunggulan dari negara tetangga, Korea Selatan, merupakan beberapa fakta yang tidak membuatnya tertarik secara pribadi. Jika boleh memilih, kalau sudah banyak uang, Tanjirou lebih ingin pergi ke Inggris atau Belanda apabila memiliki kesempatan dan diizinkan untuk liburan ke luar negeri. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal _idol-idol _atau apalah itu.

Lalu, porno.

Tanjirou mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

Itu. Iya, _itu_.

Anting _hanafuda_ bergerak seiring dengan angin yang berhembus dari jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bel yang berbunyi menandakan kalau jam makan siang telah memasuki detik-detik tak berawal.

Sumpit diletakkan begitu saja. Nasi masih ada beberapa porsi, sosis gurita yang masih tersisa tiga potong, dan telur dadar masih tersisa dalam jumlah setengah.

Porno. Porno. Porno.

_Apa itu porno?_

Sesungguhnya, Tanjirou penasaran.

.

.

.

**ONE DAY CURIOSITY**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**One Day Curiosity by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, Modern!AU, typos, etc.

.

.

**MATURE CONTENT – **only for safe.

.

.

Kemudian, di sinilah Tanjirou berada.

Terima kasih karena sebuah kesempatan, ia berhasil mendapatkan laptop di usia yang terbilang muda. Keluarga Kamado memang tidak kaya atau banyak uang, namun setidaknya mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan kondisi di mana jumlah anggota mereka yang cukup banyak untuk ukuran satu keluarga. Tanjirou, sebagai anak tertua, tentu membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mudah dalam belajar. Karena era teknologi telah tiba, sudah sepantasnya ia mengikuti ke mana arah zaman berada. Untunglah Tuhan begitu cinta dan mempermudah jalannya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Tahun lalu, ia iseng mengikuti turnamen _kendo_ atas saran dari Rengoku Kyoujurou, kakak kelasnya yang selalu berapi-api. Tanjirou memang kurang suka berkelahi, namun ia memiliki bakat dalam memegang pedang serta punya kekuatan fisik yang mumpuni. Karena perjuangan, kerja keras, ketekunan dan adanya sebuah talenta, ia berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah ke puncak nasional. Ubuyashiki Kagaya, kepala sekolah dari Kimetsu Gakuen, memberikan laptop—sebuah barang yang begitu mewah untuknya. Itu adalah tanda terima kasih dari Keluarga Ubuyashiki secara pribadi pada Tanjirou yang bersedia menjadi perwakilan sekolah dan menang untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah.

Tanjirou selalu diberkati oleh kebaikan, keberuntungan, dan kasih sayang. Semua orang mencintainya.

Kamar pribadi milik Tanjirou tidak terlalu bagus. Namun di sanalah ia beristirahat dan belajar untuk menuntut ilmu. Pemuda itu duduk dan menatap laptopnya yang telah menyala—menampilkan lambang _windows_ terbaru sebagai _wallpaper_ utama. Pemuda itu mengerjap, ia memiringkan sedikit kepala—berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang satu kata yang diucapkan oleh temannya pada saat jam istirahat sekolah.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Em—ting!

"Po—" Ingat, Tanjirou. Ingat … itu looh. "Porno…?"

Ya, porno.

Tanjirou mengangguk-angguk—tidak ada yang tahu isi kepala anak itu. Lekas ia segera membuka salah satu _ikon_ untuk membuka akses internet. _Google Chrome_, salah satu _website_ publik yang cukup terkenal di dunia. Pemuda itu dengan pelan menekan jari-jarinya ke huruf-huruf yang tersedia di laptopnya—takut rusak, 'kan mahal. Setelah semua syarat sudah diikuti, ia menekan tombol _enter_.

Di sana, berbagai informasi telah didapat terkait apa yang dicari oleh Tanjirou. Berderet, berjuta-juta, dan itu berhasil dalam waktu kurang dari setengah detik. Ia berdecak kagum. Untuk anak desa sepertinya, tentu teknologi merupakan sebuah maha karya yang luar biasa.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Tanjirou memilih pilihan teratas. Ia menekannya tanpa mengada-ada.

— _pornhub dot com_; klik.

Proses berjalan begitu cepat. Terima kasih karena tetangga bersedia membantu Keluarga Kamado dalam menyumbangkan kuota berupa _wifi_. Ia begitu senang karena _obaa-chan_ begitu hangat dan baik hati.

Layar laptop milik Tanjirou seketika menghitam. Terdapat satu kotak kecil di tengah-tengah yang sedang memroses begitu cepat. Kedua mata berhasil diberikan satu tontonan adegan dewasa. Tanjirou memasang wajah heran._ Ini apa?_

Di sana, terdapat dua anak manusia; laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki tersebut memiliki kulit kecokelatan, berkeringat, dan setengah telanjang. Dengan pelan lelaki tanpa nama segera menaiki kasur yang sudah diisi oleh sang perempuan yang cantik jelita. Lelaki tersebut merangkak, mengelus pipi bulat pasangannya dengan penuh perasaan. Kedua mata tampak fokus pada bibir si perempuan yang begitu penuh dan memerah—siap untuk dimakan. Sedangkan sang perempuan sendiri sibuk jelajatan ke wajah tampan serta tubuh sang pria. Ia mengelus dada, bahu, dan otot perutnya; ingin menggoda, bermaksud mengundang, dan siap untuk diterkam.

Mereka berdua berbaring—lelaki di atas, perempuan di bawah. Keduanya tampak mengagumi betapa indahnya sebuah karya yang telah tersedia. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu segera mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan ganas—memagutnya dengan hasrat. Perempuan itu mengerang, senang karena lelaki di hadapannya begitu hebat dalam mengundang romansa sekaligus nafsu di ruangan penuh cinta. Lelaki tersebut dengan segera melepas gaun tipis yang dari tadi dipakai oleh si perempuan dengan liar, menciumi lehernya yang mulus dan jenjang, serta memeras payudaranya yang terbilang bulat dan kencang.

Perempuan itu mendesah-desah. Ia menjerit begitu nikmat kala sang lelaki sudah mulai bergerak turun menuju area privasinya. Kedua kaki terangkat ke atas, dan kepala sang pria berada di tengah-tengah. Entah apa yang dilakukan, karena salah satu paha sang perempuan tampak menghalangi pandangan kamera yang bermaksud merekam adegan keduanya.

Tanjirou berkedip. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ia heran karena sang perempuan terlihat melenguh dan mendesah. Terdengar asing, namun sedikit berisik. "Kenapa dia menjerit begitu? Apakah sakit?"

Tanjirou tahu, rasanya atmosfer di kamar ini mulai terasa hangat dan memberat. Namun karena otaknya terlalu polos dalam memahami situasi atau terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan, ia memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan.

Tanjirou tak tahu-menahu ketika lelaki yang jadi tokoh di video tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri. Namun ekspresinya seketika berubah ketika orang itu melepas resleting celana dan membuka celana dalamnya. Tanjirou terdiam, ia mematung.

Tunggu—tunggu—astaga, sebentar sebentar sebentar—

Tanjirou tidak siap ketika rekaman menunjukkan sebuah adegan penyatuan. Begitu cepat, tiba-tiba, dan mengalir tanpa aba-aba. Perempuan itu menjerit ketika 'benda tumpul' kekasihnya telah masuk ke dalamnya, memberi suatu sensasi verbal yang sangat nikmat dan hangat.

"**Ah, ah! Ha—ngh! Oh!"**

Mereka bergerak, maju-mundur, berulang-ulang, mengikuti tempo yang lambat dan perlahan menjadi cepat. Hentakan demi hentakan dilakukan dengan lembut, pelan, tanpa memaksa—namun sangat mendominasi.

"**Uuuh … ah! Ha! Mmh!"**

"**Ha! Ah! Ah! Uh! Ng—"**

Tanjirou terdiam. Telinga dengan tajam mendengar desahan sang tokoh perempuan yang sangat sensual. Mungkin bila didengar sekilas, pemahaman mengatakan bahwa perempuan ini sedang berteriak-teriak karena kesakitan. Namun kalau dipikirkan lebih cermat, maka Tanjirou tahu ada 'sesuatu' yang berbeda; sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang langka, sesuatu yang bersifat memuaskan.

Tanjirou tidak paham, ia tidak mengerti—namun jelas, dirinya penasaran.

Dan sepertinya, dia sudah memasuki definisi dari kata kecanduan.

.

.

**one day curiosity – friendship**

.

.

"Nezuko-chan, apa ada Tanjirou di rumah?"

"Iya. Dia ada di atas, Zenitsu-san naik saja."

"Mm, terima kasih."

Zenitsu melepaskan sepatu di teras rumah kediaman Keluarga Kamado. Mengucapkan 'permisi' sebagai awal permulaan, ia menyapa Bibi Kie yang sedang memasak di dapur, melihat adik-adik yang sibuk dengan tontonan di televisi, dan berterima kasih pada Nezuko yang sedang beres-beres di ruang keluarga. Tidak berisik, ia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya menuju lantai atas—tempat kamar sahabatnya, Kamado Tanjirou, berada.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Tanjirouuu~" Zenitsu mengetok pintu. Suaranya terdengar dibuat-buat dan bodoh. Ia ingin meminjam laptop Tanjirou untuk menonton video dari penyanyi kesukaannya. Maklum, dia tidak beruntung seperti Tanjirou yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah gratis dari kepala sekolah. "Tanjirou, ini aku. Aku masuk yaa…"

Zenitsu membuka pintu kamar. Dan yang ia lihat berhasil membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Di sana, terdapat Tanjirou yang memunggunginya dengan laptop di hadapan. Karena Zenitsu tidak memiliki penyakit mata, jadi ia tahu tontonan macam apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Tanjirou di depan sana. Agatsuma Zenitsu merupakan pemuda normal yang memiliki hormon serta otak yang waras; syaraf-syaraf _impuls_ seketika tahu sedang apa sahabatnya itu lakukan.

Kamado Tanjirou, temannya, rekannya, sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar—sedang menonton video porno.

"Oh?" Tanjirou yang merasakan adanya bau lain dengan segera memutar badan. Ia menatap Zenitsu seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Zenitsu, kau datang."

"**Ah! Ya! Kumohon lebih cepat—ahn!"**

"**Mm … ngh! Uh, ha—"**

"Kemarilah," Tanjirou tersenyum. "Sini, duduk di sebelahku."

Zenitsu yakin Tanjirou sudah tidak waras. _Kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja setelah tertangkap basah?_

"T-Tanjirou—" Gemetar, Zenitsu tampak fokus pada dua artis porno yang sibuk menyatukan tubuh dengan posisi _woman-on-top_. Telinga Zenitsu yang sensitif tampak sibuk merekam erangan erotis yang terdengar. "—apa yang sedang … kau lakukan?"

"Ini?" Tanjirou melirik video yang ia lihat sejak satu jam berlalu. "Ini porno. Zenitsu mau ikut nonton?"

"**Mmh! Uh! Ah—ha! Ha! Ah!"**

**"Oh! Ah! Ha! Ahh!"**

**"Ya! Ya! Seperti itu! Umh!"**

Zenitsu masih diam. Ia menatap Tanjirou begitu datar—seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Tomioka Giyuu jika sedang dibully oleh Kochou Shinobu, kakak kelas mereka berdua.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Murata. Tadi dia berbicara dengan teman-teman mengenai porno," Tanjirou berujar ceria. Ia masih meminta Zenitsu agar bergabung bersamanya. "Kudengar ada artis namanya Yua Mikami. Aku akan lihat videonya setelah ini. Zenitsu suka yang cantik-cantik, 'kan?"

Zenitsu berteriak dalam hati. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar emosi.

"Ayo, kurasa menontonnya berdua jauh lebih asyik—aw! Apa yang Zenitsu lakukan? Sakit tahu—duh!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!?" Zenitsu menjerit marah, ia memilih untuk terus memukul-mukul kepala Tanjirou dengan buku matematika yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka. "Apa kau tahu yang kau tonton itu, hah? Bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang masuk ke dalam!? Bodoh! Tanjirou bodoh!"

"Aduh duh—astaga, apa salahku—akh!"

"SALAHMU? KAU TANYA APA SALAHMU!?" Zenitsu menjewer telinga Tanjirou, membuat pemuda itu memekik kesakitan. "Aku akan terus memukulmu seperti ini sampai kau sadar apa kesalahanmu!"

"Aaa—Zenitsu, kumohon hentikan! Duh, ini sakit—"

Tanjirou yang polos, kalem, baik hati, bijak, dan dewasa seketika telah menghilang dalam pikiran pemuda berambut pirang. Sepertinya ia harus mengajarkan anak ini dari awal serta memberikan nasihat untuk selalu mengunci pintu sebelum menonton video dewasa.

Dan ini semua kesalahan teman sekelasnya yang tolol.

Ingatkan Zenitsu untuk menghajar Murata sampai mati besok.

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: ini hanya bayangan sekilas kalau tanjirou nonton suatu adegan mesum. saya yakin tanjirou tidak sepolos itu, teman-teman. /smirk/

**mind to review? **


End file.
